Back to where it all began
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Stupid title I know. Everything you'll need to know will be in the opening AN. Rated for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, Horror here and I've been reading some of my older stories last night and something dawned on it that's been bugging me for a while, and either my advisors or I should've have taken note on it a lot sooner. My Hybrid series follows Star and Marco in the first two parts and then Nova in the third installment, but we've completely ignored Storm.**_

 _ **I know I said it was over after Coming to Light and everything, but where's the fairness in that? So at like two in the morning, I called up some of my friends, and by some I mean one, sorry, got to make yourself laugh once in a while, and we brainstormed over a few ideas and we've come up with one.**_

 _ **Enjoy the first chapter and this is rated for the following; Lemons, language, character bashing/death, violent outburst, and a few other things that I don't think I should get into here…sorry, but my advisors said if I say too much, I'll be giving everything away.**_

Star and Marco, along with their daughters Nova and Storm, their son-in-law Jacob and Storm's friend Henry stood in front of a portal. Star looked up at her husband in confusion and arched a brow, "Marco, where are you taking us?" Marco ignored his wife and stepped forward before the others silently followed him.

The six stood in the middle of a lightly wooded area as they looked around, "Dad?" Storm said, looking up to her father, "Where are we?"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Everyone, welcome to Echo Creek, California on earth, the very place I grew up," Star's eyes widened while Nova frowned and Storm, Henry and Jacob looked at him in confusion.

Star pulled Marco by the arm and quietly hissed, "Are you insane? Marco, Nova and Storm are hybrids too, and everyone here turned on you and you're supposed to be their friends and-"

"Honey, I just want to see how much Echo Creek has changed since I've been gone. I know we're not going to see my parents, and that's a giving, but I'd like to know how these other bastards have been doing," Star narrowed her eyes and frowned, "Look, we'll be here for a few days, and if anyone starts with Nova and Storm, we'll scare some senses into them, open a portal and go back to Mewni, I promise. I just want to know how much has changed since I left,"

Star sighed and shook her head, "Fine, but if anything happens to Nova or Storm, it'll be on you," Marco slightly smiled as he nodded, "Okay kids, stay close to us," they turned and began walking away, leaving Storm and Henry behind.

Henry looked down at the princess in confusion and saw her rubbing her temples, "Hey, are you okay? It's still daylight out, so the venoms shouldn't be-"

"No…it's just…I vaguely remember my parents saying something about earth to my sister, but I don't remember why my mom seemed upset about it and my dad was angry,"

"Oh…well, whatever the reason is, I'm sure you'll remember it, and even still, your sister has the wand, your mom knows how to do magic without the wand, you, your sister and your dad are hybrids, so…I say there's nothing to worry about," he took her by the hand and slightly smiled, "We better catch up with the others before we get lost," Storm frowned and nodded before the two teenagers began walking towards the others.

The group of six walked down the street in silence while Star, Nova, Storm, Jacob and Henry looked around in confusion as cars drove past them and people stared at them, "Dad," Nova whispered, "I get the feeling people remember you and they look like they're-"

"Don't worry about them, sweetheart, it's been well over twenty years, I doubt anyone will remember that…besides, I told everyone I want to see how much has changed over the years." Nova took a deep breath and nodded as her husband took hold of her hand and the six of them continued to walk down the street.

The small group stood in front of an old, abandoned house, decorated with dead cacti outside. Everyone looked at Marco as he stared at the house with narrowed eyes, "Uh…is everything okay, sir?" Jacob questioned, "Do you know this-"

"This is the house where I grew up in," Marco walked towards the abandoned house and Star silently followed close behind before the others followed her.

Marco opened the door and everyone stepped inside to see a thick layer of dust and cobwebs cover the living room. Marco reached over and flicked the light switch, only to have nothing happen, "Right, they've been dead for twenty-five years, the power and water wouldn't be on,"

"Honey, maybe we should go somewhere else," Star whispered and Marco looked at her in confusion, "Well this place is disgusting, there's not power and from the look on your face, you really don't want to be in this house any longer than we have to be,"

Marco looked at his daughters and their mates and saw confused looks crossing their face. Inhaling slowly, he shook his head, "Alright everyone, there's a nice hotel a few blocks away. We'll go get a couple of rooms and then we'll explore the city some more," he and Star ushered everyone out of the house.

Marco looked back on last time and frowned before he shook his head and slowly closed the door behind him and followed his family down the street.

 _ **Okay, the first chapter is short, but it'll start to pick up very soon, I promise. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, now it's Storm's turn for the spotlight. Okay.**_

 _ **Enjoy the second chapter.**_

Star and Marco walked into the hotel room and Star looked around before looking at her husband and slightly narrowed her eyes, "Honey, why would you trick us? You've lived here and your friends turned on you like it was nothing, and now you've brought us here, our daughters? Marco, they could-"

"Like I said Star, I wanted to see how much has changed in the past twenty some odd years,"

"Uh-huh, and the reason you're fine with Storm and Henry sharing a room is because…why?"

"Well he seems like a good kid, he knows of our family secret, he's Strom's selected." Star arched a brow and Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "Storm will be going through Mewberty before we know it, and…okay, I'm a little uneasy with them sharing a room, but we'll just have to trust them not to do anything that'll get them in trouble." Star sighed and nodded.

Storm paced the room she and Henry were staying in and Henry's eyes followed her, "Storm, we're here as guests. I don't think your parents will like it if you run a rut in the floor, hon,"

"I know, but I'm trying to remember why my parents never wanted to come here…the only problem, I was three when I first heard of it and they wouldn't ay anything else. I tried asking Nova, but she said I shouldn't worry about it,"

"Well if that's the case, you shouldn't worry about it." Storm looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes as Henry leaned back on the bed and took a deep breath, "Look, your mom seems worried and your dad seems…well I don't know if it's the venom or what, but he seems like he's keeping levelheaded,"

Storm groaned and the two of them heard a knock at the door. They looked up and saw the door open and Nova stepping into the room, "Hey, dad's going to show us around town," Storm nodded before she and Henry followed her out of the room.

The six walked down the street in silence while Star, Nova, Storm, Henry and Jacob looked around in in confusion. The six stopped when Marco bumped into someone, knocking them both to the ground. The woman with blonde hair groaned as she rubbed her lower back, "Damn, watch where you're going, dude,"

Marco looked up and narrowed his eyes, "Maybe you should watch where you're going, Jackie," Jackie Lynn Thomas looked up as Marco stood up and glared down at her, "You wouldn't want to end up like my parents,"

"W…who are you?"

"Honey? Who is this? And how do you know her?"

Marco sighed before looking back at his family, "This is my ex-girlfriend and the heartless…never mind, who quickly turned on me after my accident, Jackie Lynn Thomas," he looked back at Jackie and smirked, "Jackie, this is my beautiful wife, Star Butterfly, our daughters Nova and Storm, Nova's husband Jacob and Storm's-"

"Your father's a monster!" Jackie snapped and everyone looked at her with narrowed eyes as she looked up at Star, "Are you aware your husband is a disgusting-"

"I know he's a hybrid, so are our daughters," Star narrowed her eyes, her hands glowing a bright pink, "And who are you to call someone a monster? You, along with everyone in this town, were quick to turn on Marco and want to kill him after he saved you from a vampire and a werewolf,"

"He…no, he's nothing but a disgusting-" before she could finish, she was knocked back with a force. She looked up and saw the six walking down the street in the opposite direction.

Storm frowned as she looked back and saw Jackie faded into the distance. Henry looked at her before leaning closer to her and whispered, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know, Henry…the last person who called us disgusting…I remember my dad killing him in a…I don't know…he just killed him without any remorse…I know dad was just trying to protect us, but I was little and I never knew my dad can get like that and I remember it scaring me, my mom and Nova,"

"Well…your parents seem like they know what they're doing. And while we've only knew each other since your sister got married, they don't seem like the type to get all worked up like that over nothing. You, your sister and your parents seem very sensitive about your existing condition and that's understandable, but we've already been through this and-"

"I know, you big dork," Storm lightly smiled as she playfully punched Henry's arm.

 _ **I know this chapter is short and I apologize for that. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, she did.**_

 _ **Enjoy the third chapter. And also, this will break from the Storm centered bit and it will be the only chapter for that. Sorry, I know it's a tad early in the story to do this, but this thought has been keeping up for the past few nights.**_

The seven made it back to the hotel as the sun began to set and darkness began to cover the city. The three hybrids began howling as their bodies twisted in pain and Star, Jacob and Henry looked on with hardened looks crossing their faces. The three howled before Marco began to chuckle and his daughters looked at him, "Dad?" he looked at his youngest daughter in confusion, "When does turning stop hurting and-"

"Sweetheart, I've been like this since before I met your mother and it's still a pain in the ass for me…when you found your mate, the venoms came to an understanding, but that doesn't mean that turning will be any kinder."

Storm groaned and crossed her arms, "Hey dad?" Marco looked at his oldest daughter and arched a brow as Nova walked up to him, "I was wondering if…the two of us can go for a nightly run in the woods,"

"What? But we haven't done that in forever. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion," Marco looked at Jacob and narrowed his eyes, "Uh…sir,"

Star softly smiled as Storm slightly snickered, "Honey," Marco looked back as Star wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder, "Don't worry about Jacob,"

"But Estrella, he's lying, I can tell and-"

"And nothing, our daughter wants to spend some time with you and go on a nightly run. Like you said, it's been forever since you two went on a run," Marco sighed and nodded, "Now you two go have fun…but be careful…I don't want our daughters to face the stigma you did," Marco nodded again before he and Nova walked out of the room.

Star looked at Jacob and crossed her arms, "Jacob, you know you can't lie to my husband or our daughters. You should've let Nova answer him,"

"But your majesty, you just said no one can lie to him, Nova or Storm, so how will she have-"

"It doesn't matter what she would've said, but you saying that…it made you look suspicious and Marco doesn't like it when people try to lie to him," she looked at Storm and a small smirk crossed her lips. "And honey, you shouldn't have laughed like that because now your father knows you know something,"

"But mom, you insisting that he and Nova go on that run tells him the same thing and-"

"Yes, but unlike Jacob, I wasn't being misleading. We all know what Nova has to tell him and we all promised her we wouldn't tell your father," Storm crossed her arms and pouted as she slightly nodded.

The two hybrids ran through a heavily wooded area, laughing and howling as the night air blew through their fur. Nova soon stopped running before sitting down on a fallen tree and panted as her shoulders slumped over and she hung her head down.

Marco turned and ran back towards her, "Honey?" Nova looked up at her father as she panted and Marco frowned, "Are you okay?"

"Yes…I'm just trying to catch my breath,"

"What? But we've barely ran at all. Are you getting sick?"

Marco placed a hand on her forehead and hummed as he narrowed his eyes, "No, dad, I'm not sick, it's just a little harder for me to catch my breath,"

"But why? You're a hybrid and you shouldn't get winded that easily, sweetheart,"

"I know dad, but it'll be harder for me to catch my breath because…well, I'm pregnant."

Marco hummed and nodded, "Yes, well your mother was the…what?" Nova slightly smiled as she stood up and moved her hands away from her midsection, reveling a small, developing bump.

Marco eyes widened as he gasped before loudly howling, "I'm going to be a grandpa!"

Nova lightly chuckled as she shook her head and walked over to her father and hugged him, "Yeah dad, you're going to be a grandpa, mom's going to a grandma, Storm is going to be an Aunt and me and Jacob are going to be parents,"

Marco smirked and hugged his daughter back, "This is great news, sweetheart," Nova continued to chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

The two heard dry leaves crunching under several sets of feet and they looked back with narrow, glowing eyes. The two sniffed the air around them and Marco growled before looking back at Nova, "Nova," Nova looked up at her father in confusion, "Listen to me, we're going to have to quickly run back to the hotel,"

"What? Dad, I'm sure we can take on two people. You and mom scared that Jackie woman earlier and-"

"I know, honey, but these two are no pushovers. Janna Ordonia has vast knowledge of all things that are paranormal and Oskar Greason…his deafening music will most likely bother us more than anyone other than your sister," before Nova could reply, the sound of loud music filled the air and the two began howling in pain.

Marco looked up and growled as he saw two silhouettes approaching him and Nova. He looked at Nova and crouched down in front of her, his back towards her, "Get on," Nova looked up with wide eyes, "Get on my back, Nova! It's the only way we can get away from them!"

"But dad-"

"But nothing, Nova! Stop arguing and get on my back! I'll get us away from here!" Nova slightly nodded before climbing onto her father's back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Marco stood up and turned before running away from the source of the sound.

Marco sat on the bed in his and Star's hotel room and Star looked up and slightly frowned, "So…what happened? You don't seem like you're happy you're going to be a-"

"I'm excite we're going to be grandparents, honey, but two of my former friends…they approached us while we were in the woods, one of them were playing this god-awful music…I put Nova on my back and got away from there."

"Is…is Nova-"

"She's probably shaken up from the whole thing, but she's strong…you're her mother after all," Star gave a faint smile before moving closer to her husband, "I'm sorry honey. I should've-"

"You did what your instincts told you to do and kept our daughter safe from those idiots," Marco sighed and nodded.

Nova and Jacob sat on the bed, Jacob's arm wrapped around his wife, "So…I take it your dad didn't take it so-"

"He's happy he's going to be a grandpa, love, but two people tried to attack us." Jacob arched a brow and Nova took a deep breath as she shook her head, "Dad warned me that this…Oskar person plays music and that it was awful…I thought he was just getting back at them after they turned on him…but he was right. It felt like my ears were bleeding,"

Jacob frowned before he kissed her temple, "I'm sorry honey…maybe if we had told him when we told your mom, your sister and Henry, all of this could've been avoided and-"

"But I wanted to tell my dad…you know, special bonding time," Jacob frowned and Nova nuzzled closer to him, "I know you lost your father when you were a kid, Jacob, but you still have your mother, and my parents have given her a job in the castle and-"

"I know, hon…and I'm glad you and your dad are okay," Jacob frowned as he rubbed Nova's back.

 _ **As I said, this will be the only chapter breaking from the Storm centered story. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
